Thunderstorms
by EriAmore
Summary: There's a thunderstorm raging on and miku can't sleep. Little did she know that the thunder wasn't only bothering her. /LenxMiku fluff


I warn you now, this story sucks. I wrote it when I was 11, but at least I edited it before I posted it? OTL

* * *

Miku lay in her bed, starring at the ceiling. The only glimpses of light were from the lightning striking without warning. She listened to the thunder and the rain being carried by the wind. She couldn't sleep with all the noise going on outside.

Then through the cracking of lighting, she also heard a door creek open from the hallway. Listening as footsteps slowly walked down the hallway, miku began to get curious. "I wonder who it is? It couldn't be luka, because she sleeps like a rock. Maybe Kaito?" She questioned herself.

Interrupting her train of thought, someone knocked on her door. She didn't know if she should answer, but still very curious as to who it was replied, "yes?" Whoever it was opened her door. "M-miku?" a meek and obviously shaken voice whispered. Miku recognized the voice right away. "Len? What are you doing up?" she said as she reached over her nightstand, trying to turn her lamp on.

When she was able to see, she noticed the very scared Len Kagamine standing in her doorway. "I didn't wake you did I?" he asked obviously standing on the brink of tears. Miku shook her head. "I was already up. I find it hard to sleep through thunder." she said with a small smile. Len was grasping a blanket he had covered himself in. "thats good- ahh!" he jumped at the crack of lightning. Miku held in a giggle as she heard the shota scream escape Len's mouth. Len was now on his knees, covering his ears with his hands. Miku felt sad seeing how scared he was. She got out of bed and went over to where he was kneeling. She gave him a hug, trying to comfort him. "Len, are you ok?" she asked softly, almost whispering. Len's cheeks were now wet with hot tears. "M-miku, I'm s-scared..." She looked at his face, and knew she had to do something.

Len suddenly looked up, as he felt his hands being pulled away and then grasped softly, yet very firm. He saw miku looking into his eyes. Next thing he knew he was huddling under her sheets, the thunder still booming outside. Miku starred at the sight, her gaze fixed upon Len's tear stained cheeks. She suddenly found herself holding his hands, as they huddled under the sheets together. She looked at him, and he looked at her. Then another clap of thunder sounded, and Len went back to silently crying. Miku couldn't stand seeing him like this. So she did the only other thing she could think of. She brought him in closer, and held him tight. She noticed he stopped shaking. "probably from the shock of me doing this" she thought to herself. She looked down at his face, and saw that he was blushing. "why is he blushing? it's not like we're kissing or anything." she gasped slightly "did I really just think about me and Len...kissing?" she found her self starting to blush from her thoughts.

"Miku? Are you ok?" she heard Len say in her warm grasp. "I should be asking you the same thing" she said with a slight laugh, playing against her words. "I'm sorry." Miku looked at Len with a worried look still attached to his face. "Why are you sorry?" she asked, a bit confused. "That you're doing this for me" Len said, trying to avoid looking in her eyes. Then another clash of thunder resounded, and once again Len started to tremble. Miku noticed this, and realized that her hug was helping a bit, because he wasn't shaking as bad as before. "Don't be sorry for a thing like that. It's not that you're forcing me, I'm doing this because I care about you." What miku said had startled him. "she cares about me?" he thought to himself. He looked at her and noticed she had a concerned look on her face.

Len shook his head. "Why doesn't he believe me? I really do care about him!" she thought to herself. Then something inside her said there was more to that. She did care about him, but she also had really strong feelings towards him. She didn't think of it before, but now that she was with him she realized she did. "I love you, Len" she thought to herself. "maybe I should tell him."

"miku, do you really care about me?" She snapped out of her thoughts once again, and looked straight at him. He was blushing again, which made her blush. "Why don't you believe me?" she asked with a soft tone to her voice. Len was wondering why he didn't believe her himself. Maybe it was because she was so cute, and he never thought of her really caring about him. "Because, well...I don't know." Len said embarrassed. Then suddenly, it struck him. "Did I think about her being cute? I mean she is in general, but I thought about her being cute!" He had to admit, he was always acting weird around her, and he did care about her too, but why was he confused about it? He looked her in the eyes, and thought to himself "I love you, Miku."

About an hour later, the storm had past. It was still raining outside, but it was very light. Miku was still hugging Len, but let go when she noticed it had stopped. Len was on the brink of falling asleep, but still managed to keep his eyes opened. "Miku, thanks" She smiled slightly, and said no problem. "Len, have you always been afraid of thunder?" she asked. "yeah" "Have you always gone through it alone?" "...Yeah..." Miku heard that, and started to cry. "Miku?! Are you crying?" asked a now very awake Len. Miku nodded. "Why?" He asked trying to comfort her. "Because you never told me, and I don't like the thought of you going through this alone." She said trying to stop her tears. Len was shocked, and didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry Miku, I shouldn't have knocked on your door. I should have just stayed in my room." Miku's tears stopped. She looked at Len with almost a horrified look, that turned angry quickly. "Don't be an idiot! Its not just that I didn't want you going through it alone, I also don't want you to feel like no one would care, because I do!" Len grasped her hand, feeling worse than he did when the thunder boomed. "I love you" he heard escape Miku's lips.

Miku couldn't believe what she just said. She looked at Len and almost wanted to cry again, but to her surprise, Len reached up and gave her a small kiss. "I love you too" he said softly in Miku's ear. Miku looked at him for a moment trying to register what just happened. it finally hit her, and when it did she blushed then smiled softly at him. Len smiled back and then they both closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I know I fail. Sorry for the crap you have just read ;^;


End file.
